Lance, Prince of Atlantis
by RaiaYuki
Summary: In this crossover between DC and Voltron, Lance is the son of Aquaman and Mera, from Aquaman 2018. The Atlantian prince was enrolled in the garrison on his way to being a pilot, when he and a few others discover the Blue Lion and find themselves becoming the new Paladins of Voltron. Let's see what adventures he has out in space fighting aliens and piloting the blue lion of water.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I was the result of a love between two worlds. A son of land and King of the sea. At first I didn't feel worthy of the second title, but I learned that sometimes, we're meant for greater things than we may believe. Now I rule Atlantis, and guard the sea, along with my beloved wife, Mera. My name is Arthur Curry, but you may know me by another title; Aquaman.

Although our children were mostly born of sea, they still have the blood of the land and I knew they were destined for great things. Especially our youngest son, Lancelot, named after the great knight who served King Arthur of Camelot. Like my mother with me, I knew something was special about him. The first time I looked into his blue eyes, a shade that rivaled even the ocean depths itself, I had a feeling he was destined for more than just either the land or the sea.

As a prince of Atlantis he was trained in our ways along with his siblings, excelling at almost everything. While primarily of sea, I did not want my children to grow up ignorant of the surface. I often took them on trips to the surface world to see where their father had grown up. They all loved it, especially Lancelot. He always look forward to when we took trips to the surface world, from international to seeing his human grandfather, and he especially loved looking up at the night sky.

When he was 10, Lancelot had asked me if he could go up to the sky. I asked what he meant and he replied he felt like he belonged up there, he then looked down and asked if he wasn't allowed. As a prince of the sea, it would be unheard of for him to fly amongst the stars, but I knew my son should be able to follow the path of his choice, so I told him he could be an astronaut if he truly wanted and could fly to the stars. He said yes, and that when he did, he would bring me back a star. I smiled at that and began teaching him about space and the solar system.

When old enough, I enlisted the aid of old friend who owed me a favor and got him into a special school called the Galaxy Garrison. Which had been established for the purpose of training the next generation of galaxy explorers. Of course he wasn't enrolled under his real name. He had enrolled under an alias to hide his true identity from any enemies I had on land. He called himself: Lance McClain.

**AN: Fun fact, when I was looking up "Lancelot" to make sure I spelled the name right, I found that the knight's full name was "Lancelot du Lac", which means, "Lancelot of the Lake". **


	2. Chapter 1: The Blue Lion of Water

**Chapter 1: The Blue Lion of Water**

* * *

It's strange when you think about it. A Prince of Atlantis, Son of the sea, learning how to become a pilot to go to outer space. Yet, here I was. Hi, my name is Lance McClain, well actually that's just an alias I've been using since entering the Galaxy Garrison. My real name is Prince Lancelot Curry of Atlantis, yes, Atlantis, it really exists, youngest son of Queen Mera and King Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman. That's right, my father is _the_ Aquaman. So if isn't obvious enough, I'm pretty connected to water. Yet since I could remember I've always wanted to explore the galaxy.

I guess it started when I was young. You see my dad, while King of Atlantis, was actually born on land, when my grandmother, Atlanna, had fled the kingdom to escape from an arranged marriage and was rescued by my grandfather, Thomas Curry. The two fell in love, and my dad was born, a half-Atlantian and half-Human. Many years later he became the King of Atlantis after he defeated Orm, his half-brother and my uncle for the throne, then married my mother, Princess Mera.

In total they had five children together. Including my brother Alexander, eldest prince and next to rule as king. My sister Veronica, the second eldest and brilliant Atlantian engineer, my other brother Marcus, third eldest, who is one of the best fighters in the kingdom, and my other sister Rachel, fourth child and youngest daughter who is renowned for her beauty in the kingdom. And then me, the fifth child and youngest of the royal Atlantian family. Since I am the youngest, there really isn't too much pressure on me, and I felt like I was less important.

Nothing to do with my parents' treatment towards me, they treated my siblings and me as equals, I just assumed being the youngest made me less valuable than my brothers and sisters, but my dad assured me that was not the case. I guess it also helped when I had developed my powers. Like my father I can talk to marine life and like my mother I can also control water. Which everyone found pretty impressive. Despite this, I wanted to see more, not just the sea.

That's when dad would take me and my siblings to the surface world. Sometimes we'd visit grandpa and grandma at their lighthouse, and other times we would go to see exotic places. I loved visiting the surface, especially at night when the stars came out. It was always so beautiful. Sometimes I would sneak out and go up to the surface at night just to watch the stars. My dad would usually follow me and watch a little with me before taking me back to the palace.

When I was 10, I asked my dad if I could fly amongst the stars someday. At first, it felt strange to ask this. I mean I was a child of the sea and land, why would I go up there? But my dad reassured me that I could anything if I wanted to, he always supported my dream to someday fly to the stars. So I made myself a promise, when I go up there, I'm going to bring back a star for my father.

A few years later I enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison under the alias Lance McClain. The fake identity was so that I would be safe from any of my dad's enemies on land. I started out as a Cargo class pilot before moving up to Fighter class pilot. I've never told anyone who I really was, not even my best bud and roommate Hunk, or our teammate Pidge.

"Hey dude, you okay?" I snapped out of my remembrance at the sound of my best friend's voice. I sat up in my bed of our room to face him. He must be asking about what Iverson said earlier after we failed the flight simulator. It stung, but I wouldn't let it get to me. Honestly he's just grumpy because he owes my dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine man." I replied. I felt more sorry for Keith. He was a fighter pilot who got expelled from school after giving Iverson his permanent shut eye. He was kind of like a rival to me. "Hey, I have an idea." I said with mischief in my voice and Hunk gave me a nervous look in response.

The plan was to get our teammate Pidge, sneak out, and head straight for town to have bonding time and just have some fun. It's been stressful lately, and I figured we could all use some time to just unwind. Especially Pidge. Hunk was nervous as we snuck through the Garrison halls heading to Pidge's dorm. When we arrived we saw Pidge exit his room and heading somewhere. So we followed him.

"You come here to rock out?" Pidge yelped as I whispered in his ear. We found him on the roof with computer equipment set up. We then asked him about it, along with Hunk trying to touch his stuff and getting chewed out for it. Kid sounds like Veronica with her gadgets.

Pidge was explaining how the Kerberos mission a year ago wasn't lost due to pilot failure and the alien chatter he picked up repeating "Voltron" when the Garrison alarms suddenly starting blaring and the whole building went into emergency lock down. That's when we saw it, a spacecraft, but not one of ours, one of theirs, as Pidge put it. It crashed near the school and we went to investigate.

I was surprised when we found Shiro in quarantine, I'd hear about him a lot whenever I would come up to the surface and especially when I enrolled at the Garrison, he basically become my hero, right after my dad. However the Garrison operatives weren't listening to him and even put him under. I knew we needed to get him out of there.

Though what I didn't expect was for a surprise explosion distraction, and Keith of all people behind it. I know that mullet anywhere. Seriously it's not the 80s dude, get a new hairstyle. What happened after we got Shiro was a fast-paced blur, from Keith driving away on his hover bike, to the swan dive off a cliff, and finally arriving at Keith's shake where we spent the night. Then the next morning.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked. Referring to the charts and graphs Keith just revealed on a billboard. I can't help but agree with him.

"I can't explain it, really." Keith began. "After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of, lost, and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something… some energy, was telling me to search." He explained.

"For what?" Shiro asked. Yeah, look for what? That's what I'm wondering too.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time… until I stumbled across this area." Keith says as he points to a part of a map that was encircled and labeled as "Energy Source". "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these, ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arriving happening last night." He then turned to Shiro. "Then you showed up." He finished. They then turned to us.

"I should thank you all, for getting me out." Shiro said as he stepped up to me. "Lance, right?" He asked as he stuck his metal hand out to me. I was hesitant, not because of his metal hand, trust me I've seen stranger, but I was about to shake hands with my hero on land. I'd thought seeing the Justice League throughout my childhood would have me prepared. I stand corrected, and then shake his hand.

"The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge." Pidge introduced himself and Hunk, as he shook hands with Shiro as well. "So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" He asked. That's a good question, but what is with his obsession over that topic.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission, then getting captured. After that, it's all a just bits and pieces…" He trailed off. I can't even imagine.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming for us? Like, where are they at this very moment?" Hunk rambled, a thing he does when he's nervous. Though he brings up a very good point.

"I can't really put it together. I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." My hero explained, still trying to wrap my head around on that part, this was concerning. If this "Voltron" is anything like the tech that my people have in Atlantis, than we're screwed.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture." Hunk said as he pulled a photo out of Pidge's backpack. "Look it's his girlfriend." He said while chuckling. Hunk...

"Hey give me that!" Pidge swiped the photo from his hand. "What were you doing in my stuff?" he asked taking his backpack back.

"I was looking for a candy bar." Hunk explained. Of course it was for food. Some things never change. "But, then, I was reading his diary." He continued. Pidge squeaked and snatched the book back from Hunk. Seriously though, not cool. "I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." He explained.

"Frown who?" Keith asked. What? Is this guy series?

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." That could actually work.

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius." I complimented. He may have motion sickness, but he was also equal parts, brawn, brain and heart. And that's why were friends.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this." My best bud said as he pulled out a chart.

"Give me that!" Keith said as he snatched the graph of Hunk's hands. Uh, rude! Mullet than walked back to his conspiracy board and we were all shocked to see the lines of the map matched perfectly with the rocky cliffs in one of the pictures.

We then arrived at said cliffs and Hunk led us though the terrain with his Voltron Geiger counter thingy. We arrived in some sort of cave, covered in lion carvings. I noticed a specific one, and wiped away some dust. Wait a minute, I sense water. Suddenly the carvings started glowing a sort of turquoise blue.

"They've never done that before." Keith said. Oh, that was reassuring. The floor beneath us than caved in and we found ourselves on a natural waterslide before landing in a small body of water. Well, this explains the water that I was sensing. "They are everywhere." I gasped as I slowly sat up in the pond and was awestruck at the sight of a giant mechanical blue lion incased in some sort of blue sphere. The rest of us stood up and got out of the water.

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked.

"It must be." Shiro replied, breathless. Honestly I can't blame him. I've seen such technology out of Atlantis. Even then, I could tell this was actually more advanced than what we had down under, and that's saying a lot.

"This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here." Keith stated as he walked ahead of us, we followed after him. "Looks like there's a force field around it." Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Though, as I'm walking to the lion with the others, I feel like it's watching me.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" I ask, as I moved around, but still felt like it was looking at me.

"No." Shiro replied. Wait, so it's only watching me.

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." I wasn't kidding, it really felt like this thing was following my ever move. I'm gonna be honest, I also felt a strange connection with it, almost flowing, like water.

"I wonder how we get through this." Keith said as he made it to the lion and tried to break through the sphere surrounding it. I highly doubt that would work.

"Maybe you just have to knock." I say as do just that. The sphere glows than disappears. Okay! I was actually joking! I didn't really think that would work. The glowing continued and suddenly an image appeared in my mind.

I saw five lions, each of different colors, black, red, green, yellow and blue. They all flew together and combined into a giant mecha-bot knight. Then a second vision came to my mind. I was in a of only white and saw…Myself? I was wearing this strange blue and white armor, and my eyes were closed. Suddenly the other me opened his eyes, but they were whited out with a light blue light, he then raised his arms and flows of this strange energy substance shot in the air.

"Woah…" I was snapped out of my vision as I heard the others and said the same thing. Wait, did they see that too?

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" I asked the others, who I noticed had stunned looks on their faces.

"Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk said. Guess he saw it then.

"And this thing is only a part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." Pidge added. He saw it too, and made a good point. The blue lion here was only a part of Voltron. Where are the rest of the pieces?

"This is what they're looking for." Shiro stated. Well they weren't getting it if I had anything to say about it.

"Incredible." Keith commented. No kidding. Though, I wonder did anyone also see my second vision? Before I could ask the blue lion came to life and leaned its giant head down to us.

It's mouth opened up, and a sort of ramp laid down before us, like it was inviting us in. I didn't quite understand, but it felt like it was calling to me to come in. So I walked up into the strange machine and found a pilot cockpit. I sat down in, what I assume is, the pilot's chair. It shuffled up to the console and the whole thing lit up and came to life. It reminds me of the underwater ships we got in Atlantis.

"All right, very nice." I commented as the video feed showed us the outside.

"Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, you know aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Hunk rambled. I mean he's not wrong, but still… My thoughts halted when I heard a deep purring sound, and suddenly knew what to do.

"Whoa. Did you guys just hear that?" I asked, not knowing if it was just me.

"Hear what?" Keith asked, and everyone else gave me confused looks.

"I think it's talking to me." I replied and turned my attention back to the console. I pressed a few buttons and the lion stood up from its crouched position and roared, seemly ready for takeoff. "Okay, got it, now let's try this." I say then push forward two sticks, which I assume is how its piloted. We burst out of the lion and are suddenly flying through the air at top speed, the others were screaming.

"You are… the worst… pilot… ever!" Keith said. Save your insults, this is awesome. I don't why, but this feels, natural. Like I was meant to pilot this strange lion ship.

"Isn't this awesome?" I asked the others behind my seat. The lion was now running on the ground like a real lion.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." Hunk begged, looking a little sick.

"I'm not really making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot." I answered, I wasn't wrong. Suddenly the lion blasted off into the sky.

"Where are you taking us?" Mullet asked, rather moodily.

"I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." I answered. At least I think that's what the lion's trying to tell me.

"What did it say, exactly?" Pidge asked.

"Well, it's not like it's saying words per-say. It's more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of." I tried to explain, even I wasn't quite sure.

"Well, if thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't just like, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone." Hunk suggested. "Sorry Lion nothing personal." He said to the lion.

"You don't understand." We all turned to Shiro as he began talking. "These monster spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." He explained. Well, that idea goes off the table, though it was never on my table.

"Oh. Never mind then." Hunk replied as we made it to space. "Wait, then how about we get the Justice League instead. I'm sure they can handle this. They've done stuff like this before after." He suggested.

"I'm not sure Hunk. I've seen these monsters, and doubt even they can handle them." Shiro replied.

"Besides, how do we even contact them. No one knows who they really are, and why would they even believe us to begin with." Keith added. He had some points, except I could call my dad and get in contact with the rest, but I doubt we make it down to Atlantis in time to do so. We need get rid of the ship as soon as possible.

What followed was epic battle, as blue blasted beams and maneuvered away from others. We then led the ship away from Earth. They didn't really at us shoot, just chased us to, I kid you not, the edge of the solar system, to Kerberos. That's when a wormhole opened up. I know I should have been wary, but I felt like the lion was guiding us, so I followed. To be honest, I felt like this was it, this is was why I was destined to become a pilot.

We arrived in a whole new system all together, and went down to a planet similar to Earth. But what really caught my attention was a castle up ahead, and the lion led us to it. It was amazing, and reminded me of the castle in Atlantis I grew up in. Inside was just as impressive as the outside, thanks again Blue for opening up the door for us.

As we walked in, the hallways lit up and led us to a strange control room, or something along those lines, where two coffin-like objects rose from the ground with humanoid silhouettes in them. suddenly one of the "coffins" lit up, and it's wall disappeared, revealing a young woman.

"Father!" She gasps out and begins to fall. I quickly run up and catch before she can hit the ground. It's then I get a good look at her, and she was breathtaking! She had amazing dark skin that contrasted beautifully with her long flowing wavy silver hair, strange but fitting pointed elf-like ears, pink sickle markings lay on her cheekbones just under her eyes, which were azure blue, and if you looked closely could see her pupils were purple, which clashed beautifully with her eye color.

"Hello." I greeted with, what I hope is, a charming and friendly smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, a little disoriented.

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." I answered her.

"Your ears." She said. My ears? "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" She asked…Wait what? Okay, moment's over Lady! You ruined it! **(tell me he's wrong)**

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard what you said about them!" I angry said back. Suddenly she grabbed my ear and put me in a locked position. Okay! As a Prince, I've been raised to respect and be polite to people, especially women, but this girl was one second away from a broken wrist! I wasn't trained to become one of Atlantis's top fighters, next to my brother of course, for no reason you know!

"Who are you?! Where is King Alfor?! What are you doing in my castle?!" She asked as she kept a tight hold.

"A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know." I answered truthfully.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin?" She asks as she finally let go of me. "What were you all doing here? Unless…How long has it been?" She asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." Shiro spoke up.

"I am Princess Allura or Planet Altea." She introduced herself. What? No way! "I've got to find out where we are, and how long we've been asleep." She said as she walked over to the console thing, which lit up and projected holograms. I was still rubbing my sore ear, when the second coffin thing opened up. This time, it was man with a bright orange hair and a mustache, who also had pointed ears and sickle marking on his cheeks, only his were blue.

"AH! Enemy combatants!" He shouted when he saw me, and jumped, trying to attack me. At least I think that was what he was doing. "Quiznack!" Quiz-knack? What? "You're lucky I have a case of the old "sleep chamber knee". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so, one two three, sleepy time!" He demonstrated and snapped his fingers. This guy can't be serious.

"It can't be." We all turned to the princess as she spoke. Can't be what?

"What is it?" The mustached man asked.

"We've been asleep, for 10,000 years." She explained. Holy mackerel! These have been in some sort stasis sleep, for that long. "Planet Altea and all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed." She added. I was stunned. "Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization…" She said sadly, before suddenly gaining an enraged look on her face. "Zarkon," She snarled, and I swear Shiro just flinched.

"Zarkon?" He said with a look of fear. This wasn't a good sign.

"He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature, and enemy to all free people." She explains. Sounds like a real charmer. Note the sarcasm.

"I remember now." We all then turned to Shiro. "I was his prisoner." He said. What? That can't be right. If what was saying is true, that would this guy has been around for at 10,000 years. It's possible the galra have longer life span's than either humans or atlantians, but that's real stretch not to mention what Allura just said how it was impossible. I got a bad feeling about this.

Allura then proceeded to explain about the lions, what it takes to pilot them, and where they are. It turns out the Black Lion, the literal head of Voltron and to be piloted by Shiro, was here in the castle and could only be unlocked when all the other Lions were found. Though Allura couldn't locate the Red Lion, Voltron's right arm and to be piloted by Keith, which I don't know, sure he's a good pilot, but when working with others…Yeah let's just he gets at most a D in that. Oh boy.

Anyway, after locating the Green and Yellow lions, we spilt up into groups of two to retrieve them, with Keith staying behind incase Allura locates the Red lion. Me and Hunk went to get the Yellow Lion in Blue, while Shiro and Pidge took a pod to get Green. Sounds simple, get to the planets grab the lion than return, except the planet we landed on was already taken over by the Galra, but we managed to get Yellow and make it in time through the portal before it closed.

Afterwards we learned that the Red Lion was on a galra heading straight for us. We got into an argument over what we should do, but that ended in a sort of stalemate. Allura left for a bit, but came with a new awesome battle outfit, and inspiring words to encourage she then led us to the armory, and… Wait a minute, this was the same armor I saw myself wearing in that vision.

We suit up and get these special weapons Allura called bayards, which look like handles but as soon as each of us took hold of them, they trans formed into four different weapons. Keith got a sword, classic, Hunk got a large sort of canyon gun, awesome, I got a blaster gun that reminded of the water guns I used back down in Atlantis, cool, and Pidge got a small angular dagger blade. I should have kept my mouth shut on that one, because he ended up shocking me. Should have seen that one coming. However, Shiro didn't get a bayard. Looks like it got destroyed.

We then devise a plan to retrieve the Red Lion. It worked and we managed to get both the lion, and rescue the prisoners aboard the ship. However, the Galra guy who called himself Sendak wasn't willing to go down without a fight. We unlocked the Black Lion, and headed straight for battle. Unfortunately, we were having trouble actually forming Voltron and even got caught in the ship's tracker beam. However, at that moment we combined and became Voltron and managed to defeat the Galra, and the ship went down. We then went back to the castle where Allura and Coran were waiting for us.

"Good work Paladins." She praised us as we all panted. Talk about an exhausting and eventful day.

"Thanks pretty lady." I said back to her.

"We did it." Shiro said.

"Heck yeah we did." Keith commented after taking off his helmet.

"How did we do it?" Shiro asked. That was actually a good question, even I didn't quite know.

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." Hunk said as he took off his own helmet. Yeah man, I don't think that's how it works. I then noticed Pidge have a disappointed look on his face. Shiro places a hand on his shoulder.

"We not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you Pidge." He said to him. I ask about it later.

"We've won the battle, but I'm afraid the war has just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop, until he gets the lions." The Princess explained.

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron, again and again." Coran added. Wait what?

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." I said.

"And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." He said. Hoo boy.

"Defenders of the Universe, huh?" Shiro said as we turned to face the lions. "That's got a nice ring to it." He added. I agree. Looks like we're all in for a big adventure ahead of us.

* * *

**AN: Wow-wee this was a long chapter. Though, to be fair the pilot episode of Voltron: Legendary Defender was pretty long too. Over an hour. I hope you guys like this so far and come back for the next chapter. Till then, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 1,5: Just An Extra Really

**AN: Hey guys here's an Extra scene I wanted to include in the story in some way, we'll get right back on track in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1.5: Just An Extra Really**

* * *

-Season:1/Episode:4-

"Earth is here, and we're all…the way over…" Coran said as he was moving the space map to show their location. Lance had asked the Altean how far from earth they were, and was now starting to regret it.

"You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?" He asked.

"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention." The Altean advisor replied, still focused on the space map as Lance walked up beside him.

"Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away." The Paladin emphasizes. "Like, say, Earth. It's so far, I can't even see it. The… The white clouds, green grass, blue oceans… I… I can't see any of it." Lance had a melancholy look on his face as he talked. Coran immediately understood.

"You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea." The orange-mustached Altean said.

"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins, and Defenders of the Universe, or whatever, but, honestly, I just wanna go home." He explained.

"If I could home, I would." Coran said with a sadden expression, Lance then sat down and was quickly joined by the Altean man.

"Don't get me wrong, I do understand our mission is important and all, but, I just miss Earth, and my family so much. Even at the Garrison, I could still visit them. I just miss everyone." Lance said and looked about ready to cry. "My brothers, Alex and Marco, my sisters, Veronica and Rachel, Mom… and Dad…" Lance reached into his armor and pulled out a green stone pendant attached to leather thread.

"What's that?" Coran asked eyeing the pendant Lance had in his hand, that the boy had in his pocket when they were blasted off into space, and secretly wore under his paladin armor.

"It's my dad's. He gave it to me when I left for the garrison. I guess it was his way of letting me have a piece of him, so that I wouldn't feel alone." Lance answered.

"It's lovely." Coran commented. "Would you like to tell me more about your family and home? It might make you feel better." The Altean man suggested.

"Sure I guess." Lance replied. "Well, my dad, he's a really great man. I mean he's the reason I'm the person I am today. He's always been my childhood hero. He taught me everything I know, about history, philosophy and the cosmos. He always supported my dream to one day journey among the stars, heck that's when he started teaching me about them. So, I promised, that when I went up I would bring my dad back a star." The blue paladin paused, caressing his pendant.

"Your father sounds like a good man my boy." Coran commented.

"Yeah, he is." Lance said. "I miss the trips we would all take together. Especially when we'd go to visit my grandparents at Grandfather's lighthouse." He added.

"Light-house? What is a lighthouse?" Coran asked, not familiar with the term.

"Oh, it's basically a tall tower on rock shores, that has a light at the top so it can be seen. You see on Earth, during really bad storms, sailors on boats sometimes can't see the rocks, and could crash, so lighthouses are there to let the sailors know they are heading to danger and need to move." Lance explained to Coran.

"Oh… I see, so your grandfather lights the tower to let sailors know about the dangerous rocks so they don't hit them?" The Altean man summarized. The Blue Paladin nodded. "My it seems your family is full of good men." He added smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. That also goes for my brothers Alex and Marco as well." Lance chuckles. "That's not to say the girls in our family aren't amazing too. Grandma, despite her old age is an amazing person who can always inspire others, and my mom is strong willed. Not to mention my sisters Veronica and Rachel as well." He added with a fond smile on his face as stared at the pendant again. "Thanks Coran, for listening. It was nice." He said and slipped the pendant back into his armor.

"Anytime my boy. Anytime." The royal advisor replied and patted Lance's shoulder with a fond smile of his own.

* * *

**AN: That's it for the extra, we'll be getting right back on track in the next chapter. See you then.**


	4. Chapter 2: Secrets in Ocean Depths

**AN: Welcome back everyone. Now here's where the real story starts. This takes place in episode 2 of season 2. Where Lance and Hunk end up on that mermaid planet after the wormhole is corrupted and the paladins are all separated. Well, let's go ahead, and _Dive_ right in! Haha! Hah! Ha… Yeah…that was a terrible pun. Let's just get to the story already.**

**Chapter 2: Secrets in Ocean Depths**

* * *

"Ugh…" Lance was disoriented, but was able to quickly regain his senses. _"Oh man, what happened?"_ He asked in his mind, than remembered. On a mission to rescue Allura from Zarkon's central command, in which they were successful, the wormhole the Princess conjured up was corrupted, most likely by the witch Haggar, causing the lions to be separated. Hunk and Lance ended up on a frozen world, where they crashed through a thick layer of ice covering an ocean, and were now sinking down into the watery depths.

_"Oh crap!"_ Lance mentally panicked. "Hunk! Hunk are you okay?!" He asked, hoping his best bud was okay. He got his answer through the retching sounds over the lion com links.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The yellow paladin replied, shaking off the fact he just vomited in his lion.

"You just threw up didn't you." Lance sighed and shook his head. Oh, jeez.

"Well, yeah. You would too if you got sucked out of a wormhole at light speed, then crash-landed on an ice planet and ended up underwater." Hunk retaliated.

"Hunk, that is what happened to me!" The blue paladin replies, a little annoyed.

"Oh, right." Hunk said, remembering he wasn't the only one who crashed in the water. Meanwhile Lance was checking his lion.

"Fudge! My main system is down. The crash must have screwed it up. Does yours work?" He said then asked his fellow paladin.

"I'm on reserve power. My lion is pretty much dead in the water." Hunk replied, then added a horrible pun at the end. **(Seriously, that was worse than mine)**.

"Ugh… This situation is bad enough Hunk. Don't make it worse with bad puns." Lance groans in response.

"I'm just shocked that we hit a planet at all. I thought Pidge said space was 90% empty." Hunk said as the lions continued sinking farther down.

"Well, apparently Pidge's science is wrong. Though to be fair, most of space remains a total mystery, so I don't fully blame her." Lance comments.

"We need to contact the others and get back to the group immediately." The Yellow Paladin stated, then turned his attention to his communications. "Hello, anyone this is Hunk and Lance of the Yellow and Blue Lions." He said.

"They know the color of our lions!" Lance interjected, a little annoyed.

"Oh, right. Okay, yeah. I always forget. My bad." Hunk rambled as the lions touched down on the seabed.

"Nngh!" Lance groaned from the slight impact. "Hunk! We gotta check for damage and get these lion running." He instructed to his fellow paladin.

"Copy that." Hunk replied as Lance's systems lights up blue and starts again.

"Oh good. The Blue Lion's coming back online now. Welcome back beautiful." Lance said as the Lion stood upright and shined light from its eyes, and he swore he just saw something in the lion's line of light. Lance blinked unsure. "Uh…Hunk, did…did you just see something swim by?" He asked the other Paladin.

"What? No?" Hunk replied confused. Lance turned his lion to get a better look, and he couldn't believe it, but it looked like…

"No way! This is going to sound crazy, but I think I just saw mermaid." He exclaimed.

"Oh, boy. Okay, how hard did you gang your head when we hit the planet?" Hunk asked the Blue Paladin.

"Dude, I'm serious!" Lance insisted then gasps. "Look! There it is again! Hey come here!" He called out while trying to follow the mysterious creature, leading him to going around in circles. "Where are you going? Hey, slow down!" That time he did a backflip in the lion.

"Lance, knock it off. We have to stay focused and get to the others and…" He paused as he saw Lance exit his lion. "You're outside of your lion. Great." He says.

"I know we have to find the others. I'm saying that maybe this thing can help." The blue paladin explained. "Also, it's a mermaid. A mermaid! Come on, let's find it." He said excitedly.

"No. No way. Nope. Not going out there." Hunk rejected strongly.

"Okay, you stay here, by yourself, in the dark, all alone in a lion that's out of commission." Almost immediately, Hunk left his lion and grabbed Lance.

"Don't leave me!" The larger boy said in a panic. Lance smirked to himself, happy that his ploy worked. He pressed a button on one of his gauntlets and it released a blue light. Lance pointed it to a bunch of rocks, and saw the mysterious creature again, but once again, it swam away.

"Come on!" Lance said and went in pursuit of it. Closely followed by Hunk.

"I can't believe this! We're really chasing a mermaid." Hunk said in disbelief. Suddenly the mermaid disappeared from view.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait! We're friendly!" Lance shouted, but the mermaid didn't seem to hear them. Both Paladins let out a gasp as they noticed and underwater kingdom right in front of their eyes.

"Hello." Both of them scream as the mermaid they were chasing earlier appeared behind them. "Welcome to my village." She greeted them. "Here, all are safe and warm." She smiled at them. Suddenly, two large armored sea creatures appeared behind them. Naturally they both screamed again and swam out of the way.

"Please, do not startle our guests." The mermaid said to the creatures, then turned to Lance and Hunk who were hiding behind her. "My name is Florona." She introduced as the two paladins swam out from behind her. "The almighty Queen Luxia, keeper of our land, would love to meet you." She says to them.

"Wait. How does your queen know we were here?" Lance asked.

"Queen Luxia knows all." Florona replied simply. She then proceed to lead the paladins to the castle along with the armored creatures, guards is what Lance guesses, riding on two strange big seahorse-looking creatures.

"Lance, I know this mermaid thing is a dream of yours, but we really gotta go." Hunk exclaimed.

"We will, big guy, we will, but let's meet this queen first." Lance replied. "Besides, maybe she can help us." He added. He was also excited to meet an otherworldly underwater ruler. The five then arrived at the castle where more guards, and a beautiful mermaid, presumably the queen, were waiting for them.

"Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia. I welcome you to our village as honored guests." The mermaid greeted them, she had a fair and graceful air to her.

"The honor is all ours. I'm La-a-a-ance…" Lance tried to greet properly, but seems to have bowed a little too far, and was now floating upside down in the water.

"Uh, Mrs. Queen, Your Honor, Your Excellence. I'm Hunk, and me and my buddy here, we crash-landed on your lovely planet, but we really need to get back in touch with our friends who are still in space." Hunk greeted and explained while helping Lance get back on his feet, in a manner of speaking. "Would you possibly have any way of doing that?" He asked.

"Hunk, Lance, I can solve all your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm." The Queen replied.

"You use magic, don't you. I bet this castle's a ship. This castle is a ship, am I right?" Hunk rambled. "Just don't say anything if I'm right." He added.

"Here, I've brought you these." The queen said as a new guard swam up to them, carrying what appeared to be coral. "The bubble coral will provided you with all the air you need." She explained as the guard used the coral to place a bubble on Hunk's head.

"Whoa…" He said as he took off his helmet. "Thank you fish Queen." He says as the guard put a bubble on Lance as well.

"Huh. Cool." The Blue Paladin said impressed, then took off his own helmet.

"And rest assured, your space vessels will be well protected." The Queen said then gestured above to where two pairs of manta-ray like creatures were carrying clothes that held both the Blue and Yellow Lions. "Now please, follow me." she instructed.

"What is that?" Lance asked, glancing at a strange glowing plant right by the castle entrance.

"That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden. When the waters froze over, we forced to live down. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it, we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm." Queen Luxia explained, then proceeded to lead the paladins inside. However, Lance suddenly stopped and looked at the Baku Garden again.

"Lance!" The Blue Paladin turned to see Hunk. "You okay buddy?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said and glanced at the garden. "I thought I heard something. Probably just my imagination." He said and followed Hunk into the castle.

Inside the castle, the paladins were lead to a sort of dining room, where they were served some food, and were greeted by more mermaids. Lance certainly the company, while Hunk was treating himself to the food.

"Your Royalness, if I may, this food is amazing. It's even better than Balmeran cave bugs." The Yellow Paladin complimented.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. It was picked fresh from the Bake Garden. And I hope you enjoy the entertainment." The Queen said then gestured to a red curtain with a mermaid silhouette behind it. Though when the curtains pulls away it's revealed to actually be a purple octopus and jellyfish creatures. Sure surprised Lance, while Hunk turned to Luxia.

"So, about us getting in contact with our friends… how can you help us?" He asked.

"Please, let us discuss that after the dance." She said and they both turned their attention back to the octopus creatures. The thing started spinning like a pin wheel. Suddenly Lance began feeling dizzy. He was unable to concentrate, and everything was starting to get blurry.

"Lance, I think we should stay here, forever." He heard Hunk say. Wait, what? Lance wanted to ask, but couldn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence. In fact, he couldn't even think coherently. That's when everything went black.

* * *

-Dream-

_"Lance! Lance! Come here son!" Lance swam over, right into his father's waiting arms, the both of them laughing as they hugged and twirling around in circles._

_"Hi Uncle Orm!" Lance said as he swam up to a prison cell. The man in the cell smiled when he saw Lance. He reached through the bars patted the boy's head, making the boy giggle._

_"Grandpa! Grandma!" Young Lance said as he ran across the wood dock to his grandparents, followed by his dad and siblings. The man laughed as he caught Lance and hugged him, then let his wife hug, and kiss the boy's forehead. _

_"…And that one's Sagittarius, and right there is the Corona Australis!" Lance said as he pointed out different constellations. He and his dad were on the roof of his grandpa's lighthouse looking up at the sky._

_"I knew I'd find you here." They both turned to see the said man come into view with a smile on his face. _

_"Well I'm teaching him what you taught me." His dad replied and they all started laughing._

_"Here Lance, I'd like for you have this." His dad said as he handed him his pendant. "Think of it as a good luck charm, while you're at the Garrison." The man smiled and Lance was awestruck as he looked at the pendant in his hands._

-Dream End-

* * *

"Mmm…Dad?" Lance groaned as he was regaining his consciousness. _"Oh my head. What's going on?"_ He tried opening his eyes, but there was something blocking his vision. "Hello? Is someone there?" He asked drowsy.

"He's awake." He heard someone say.

"Why am I blindfolded? Are we playing a game?" He asked, suddenly feeling something being squirted into his face. "Wait a minute! Where am I? Why am I blindfolded?! Marco, Rachel is this a joke?! Cause it's not funny!" He shouted, feeling fully coherent again. The blindfold was suddenly removed and he saw three strange mermaids.

"It's okay. You were mind-swished, but now we want to-" One of the creature said, but Lance cut them off.

"Kill me? Think again!" He shouted as he backed away, then started swimming to escape, followed by the strange mers. He was hurriedly trying to find a way out, but instead ran into some weapons, and all sorts of others "rooms" with strange things stored in them. He then came upon a room with all sorts of small marine creatures. They look similar to creatures you find on Earth, though strange shapes and colors. The little things crowed around him making sort of chirping noises, while Lance was laughing. It reminded him of home.

"Amazing." Lance squeaked when he saw the three mers. He tried to back away again. "Please, we are not here to harm you. We brought you here to ask for your help. I am Plaxum." The one with the Pigtails and slate creature helmet said.

"Blumfump." The big one with an orange creature helmet introduced.

"Swirn." The last one with a yellow creature, with three blue eyes added.

"Okay. Wait, what's going on? Where are we? And what happened?" Lance asked.

"We believe you are our savior." Plaxum said as all three bowed to Lance.

"You guys think I'm your savior? What do you want with me?" He asked.

"The Queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts. We believe you can stop her." Blumfump explained. Lance was stunned. This sounded bad.

"Okay, wait a minute, let me get this straight. The queen is brainwashing people, and you're the last three of a rebel group trying to stop her?" Lance reiterated what he was just told. After being led back the central base, the mermaids proceeded to explain what was going on. "And she was trying to brainwash me and Hunk as well?" He added.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" Swirn asked as she swam over.

"I remember me and Hunk crash into the sea, then we met Florona who led us to the village. Then we met the Queen, who served us dinner, but after that it gets fuzzy." Lance answered.

"You can't remember because you were under her control." Swirn answered.

"Out theory is, the queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head switches in your ear pan." Blumfump said, then Swirn and Plaxum both shared their theories, each one sound more ridiculous than the last. Than they came to body movements and Lance remembered something.

"The dancer! During dinner the queen called for entertainment, and this weird dancing thing came out, and that's when everything started going vivid. That must be how she's doing it." He suggested.

"That explains it, but you see she was infecting your mind." Blumfump said getting really close.

"And not just mine, my friend Hunk as well. We gotta go back and save him." He said and started to get up, but was grabbed by Plaxum and taken over to a giant clam. The mermaid opened it and a bunch of jellyfish creatures. She then pushed Lance, while Swirn seemed to be taking his head measurements with seaweed.

The three mermaids then explain how the queen had blocked something called "thermal vents" which caused the planet to freeze over, forcing everyone down to the depths, where she began brainwashing them, becoming her prisoners. The trio then explains how they were unaffected, because of the jellyfish they were wearing on their heads. Apparently there were also hundreds of mermaids who disappeared, and the trio believes Queen Luxia has been killing them, which is also why she was brainwashing them, though it remains unconfirmed.

"So what do you want from me?" Lance asked as Plaxum was approaching him with a jellyfish in hand.

"We saw the mer-cat you came in, and we think it might be able to stand up against the queen and her forces. But first you'll need one of these." Blumfump explained as Plaxum showed the Jellyfish he was holding.

"Don't worry, this isn't time I've dealt with some like this. Brainwashing usually works on either willing or oblivious victims, I think I might be able to stave her off. Besides as long as I don't see the dance, I won't be "mind-swished". So, no need for the jellyfish. Promise." The three looked unsure, but took his word.

They explained the plan, Lance was supposed act like he was still brainwashed, then get in the castle and take back his lion. Then he would grab the queen while three would storm the castle and free everyone. Things went okay, but Lance was caught and taken before the queen.

"I had a feeling you'd come back for your vessel." Queen Luxia said. "Servant, take Lance to the Baku Garden." She ordered, and then Hunk appeared.

"Hunk?" Lance said as the Yellow Paladin started taking him to the garden. "Hey, buddy, it's me! Snap out of it! It's Lance!" But Hunk didn't reply, he was silent as his best friend led him out of the throne room.

Lance turned and tried to spray the antidote the three mermaids gave him, but Hunk knocked it out of his hands. The queen order the guards after him as he tried to get the antidote to free his best friend, while also avoiding the guards. Eventually Hunk and Lance ended up outside the castle, along with the antidote, which got knocked to the sea floor. Lance attempted to swim after it, but Hunk caught and smashed him against the wall, his air bubble popping from hitting a sharp pointed object, and Lance fell unconscious.

"Must keep Queen safe and warm." Hunk said robotically as he approached Lance, who was just floating still in the water. Suddenly Lance's eyes shot open and turned to Hunk as he approached.

"Sorry, buddy, but you've left me no choice." Lance said as he waved his arm conjuring a stream of water and sending it at Hunk, pushing the Yellow Paladin back flying into the guards chasing them. Lance then swam at top speed to the antidote fish, just as Hunk recovered and was coming at him. Conjured another stream and water and manipulated it to restrain Hunk. He then flew to his best friend squirted the antidote in his face, and realized the water stream on him.

"Whoa! What the-?! Where am I? What am I doing?" Hunk said regaining his senses, then noticed Lance. "Lance! Buddy! What happened to your bubble?! Wait, why are you not suffocating? Are you holding your breath?" He asked.

"I'm fine Hunk. No, I'm not holding my breath, I can breathe underwater, I'll explain later, but we got bigger fish to fry." Lance replied. "The queen has been brainwashing everyone. Including you. We need to stop her. Can I count on you?" He explained. The Yellow Paladin was unsure, especially since his best friend was suddenly breathing and talking underwater, but he nodded. The two Paladins then made their way to their lions but were surrounded by the queen's guards.

"Hunk, get behind me." Lance instructed, leaving no room for argument Hunk ducked behind him, and the Blue Paladin conjured up more water streams and shot it at the guards sending them swirling away from them through the waters. However, the number were increasing and Lance couldn't hold them all off.

One of the guards aiming for Hunk, snuck up behind them and went to attack, but Lance noticed. He summoned his bayard and struck while it was forming. Hunk, gasped, instead of the usual blaster, Lance's bayard transformed into a white and blue trident that clashed with the guards spear. Lance held the guard back as the others closed in. Suddenly, the guard Lance was holding against, was struck by an antidote fish. The two turned to see the trio of rebel mermaids.

"Now, who are these weirdos?" Hunk asked as the mermaids helped them fend off the guards.

"Those weirdos are with us." Lance answered as Plaxum swam over.

"Come, we must hurry to your mer-cats." She instructed, then noticed Lance didn't have a bubble. "What? What happened to your bubble? How are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to end this." Lance replied, then the two Paladins hop into their respective Lions and start them up, with Lance allowing Plaxum on his, riding in Blue's mouth.

"So what's the plan?" Hunk asked.

"We need to grab the queen, and take her to an ice prison Blumfump built, where her mind-control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the jellyfish." Plaxum explained.

"Okay, who's that?" Hunk asked.

"Her name's Plaxum. Just go with it, we need to get the queen while her guards are distracted." Lance replied and the two Lions shot through the water back to the castle.

"There she is." Hunk says as they spot the Queen come out of the castle. Plaxum tosses two antidote fish at the queen and the guards, then uses a jellyfish tied to a rope to grab the queen and bring her into the lion.

"Got her!" Lance said and began piloting his Lion through the water, taking her to the prison. While Plaxum finished tying up Luxia just as she awoke.

"Nn… Where am I? What's going on?" The Queen groaned.

"What's going on is not mind-controlling these people anymore, Your Majesty." Plaxum answered her. The queen gave a confused look.

"What? Mind-control? Me? No! Please, my people are in danger! You must go back!" She said in a sudden panic.

"What's going on?" Lance asked hearing the conversation.

"Nothing! It's a ruse." Plaxum replied.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked to confirm. Something was off here.

"I wasn't controlling anyone." Luxia insisted, then gasped. "The Baku!" she said.

"She's lying!" Plaxum insisted.

"I'm not. Please!" She pleaded. "The last thing I remember is that organism in the garden falling from space. I went to inspect it. I thought it was a plant." She explained.

"Wait a second. We've been eating that plant. And it's delicious. It's so safe and warm." Hunk said through the coms. That's when Lance realized it.

"Oh shoot! I did hear something in that garden! I thought it was my imagination, but it must have been the plant. That's how it mind-swished them, and the queen was actually the first victim." Lance concluded.

"But why?" Plaxum asked. Good question.

"The Bake has been harvesting us all. We are its food source." Luxia replies.

"No way…" Lance said. This was not a good sign.

"Uh-oh. I think she's telling the truth dude. Take a look out your window." Hunk said. Lance did just that, only to let out a gasp. The so-called plant began moving and revealed it was actually a giant white and orange snake like creature, with its top part covered in plant stuff. It opened its mouth like a four petal flower and let out a roar.

"You two get somewhere safe." Lance instructed as he let Plaxum and Luxia out of the Blue Lion's muzzle. "Okay, Hunk, change of plans. The queen is actually good and that thing is bad. Let's take it out." He said and the two lions move to do just that, heading straight for the Baku. They began fighting the creature, but Hunk was having a bit of trouble.

"Ugh! That thing's too quick. My lion isn't very good in water." The Yellow Paladin informed his teammate.

"Okay, hang back and protect the village, I'll take care of it." Lance instructed.

"What? No, wait Lance. It's too dangerous." Hunk replied.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. This is my element after all." The Blue Paladin replied and cut off the com link. Lance then baited the Baku away from the village and was maneuvering through a waterscape of rocky trenches. Lance seemed to lose for second, so he used it to catch his breath.

The Baku then reappeared and was heading straight for him. Suddenly, a screen in the Lion popped up. Lance pressed it and a canyon formed on the Blue Lion's back. Lance got ready to fire as the creature approached. He held up his hand and yelled "Stop!" the Baku halted, as if it was being held by something. Lance then fired the canyon letting out a sonic wave causing the rocks in the area to fall. Lance quickly got out of there and headed straight back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mers and Hunk were waiting for the Blue Paladin worried that he got hurt or worse. Their fears ceased as they saw the Blue Lion coming towards the castle. The Lion arrived and landed in front of the castle next to the Yellow Lion. The Blue Lion opened to reveal Lance, without his helmet, and his bayard once again a trident. He then swam out of his Lion and to everyone.

"Sir Lance. We are glad to see you are okay, but how are you breathing just fine?" Luxia greeted, then asked. Lance smiled.

"I think it's time I fully introduce myself your Majesty." He said, then bowed, not as deep as last time. "My name is actually Prince Lancelot Curry of Atlantis, an underwater kingdom form our home planet. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier." He answered. Everyone gasped. Lance, the Blue Paladin, was a Prince? Hunk especially was shocked by this revelation.

"Is it true? You Lance, are a prince?" Plaxum asked as she swam up to him. Lance nodded then took her hand, with his free one, and gently kissed it.

"I'm sorry didn't tell you earlier, it's just with everything going on, I didn't have the time to explain." He said. Plaxum seemed to giggle.

"No problem I understand." She said then proceeded to remove the jellyfish on her head, revealing her beauty underneath. Lance smiled at her again.

"What? Dude seriously? You're really a Prince? And from Atlantis? It really exists?" Hunk blasted question after question as the Queen swam over.

"Prince Lancelot, I want to thank you and your friend, for what you have done." Queen Luxia said to them. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Yes, there is." Lance replied while Hunk was still rambling. "Can you help us contact our friends? We need to let them know where we are." He requested.

"Of course." She replied then turned to her guards then told them something. A few minutes later they brought out a giant clam. "It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again." The queen said as the shell opened to reveal a large pearl.

"Activate Energy Beacon!" She shouted and the pearl let out a light that shot straight up out of the water into space. "There is a mer-cat in our system that appears to be heading our way." The Queen said as within the beacon's light it showed an image of the Green Lion.

"See, Hunk? I told you they could help." Lance said turning to his friend, having put his bayard/trident away.

"Okay, but you owe me an explanation buddy." Hunk replied, still confused on the fact that his best friend was apparently a Prince from an underwater civilization that, until now, he thought was a myth.

"I know, pal. I know. I will explain, everything, once we're back on the ship. I think others have the right to know too." Lance replied. Hunk sighs, but complied. After all, Lance, or apparently Lancelot, had a good point.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, how'd you like my new version to the mermaid episode. Let me know it the comments below. I was having a hard time deciding on which episode where Lance reveals who he is, but then I remembered this episode, and thought what was a more perfect chance for Lance to reveal he is Lancelot, then on a water planet with other water creatures like him. It was too perfect. Well, that's all for now, see you guys next chapter. *Waves to Readers***


End file.
